To Leave The Nest
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Poem based on Under The Cherry Moon. Mary Sharon talks about her longheld desire to flee from her father's harsh rule. Read & review, please!


**TO LEAVE THE NEST**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: One of the millions of movies that I love dearly & watch quite often is the underappreciated 1986 romantic-comedy classic "Under The Cherry Moon", starring music icon Prince & talented British actress Kristin Scott Thomas. Kristin's character (the first she ever played in a movie, BTW), the beautiful debutante Mary Sharon, fights a fierce & determined battle against her tyrannical father in order to keep her relationship with her boyfriend, the suave playboy Christopher Tracy (Prince's character in the film).

Although the film ends tragically for both Mary & Christopher (won't say how), I'm currently working on an alternate ending to "Under The Cherry Moon" that revolves around the "happily-ever-after" the two lovers should have had. However, the fanfic is still in progress, so this poem (told from Mary's perspective) should hopefully keep your interest until then. (smiles)

* * *

Sweet little robin chicks lay in the nest,  
Snuggling beneath their mother's warm breast,  
Protected by plumes of scarlet & brown,  
Those comforting feathers soft as down...

How unaware those chicks seem to be  
That, someday or other, they will have to flee  
That small, secure nest made of branches & fluff,  
And enter a new world that's cold & tough

Like the spring robins, I knew that one day,  
I had to spread my wings & fly far away,  
But I'm honest with you when I say I didn't grieve...  
In fact, I was quite happy to leave

My mother bird, though loving & kind,  
Was a strict, stringent woman who kept me confined  
She told me the mansion was my only home  
And away from this rich nest, I was not to roam

But Mother Bird felt she was "doing what's best"  
And that it was wise to keep me abreast,  
So it wasn't her vigilance that I deplored...  
It was Father Bird's rule that I truly abhorred!

Oh, dear Father Bird, you tyrannical cad!  
I cannot believe that I called you my dad!  
Unlike Mother, you never were lenient or soft,  
Just a stone-hearted statue, aloof & aloft

Your rule was much harsher than Mom's ever was,  
Made up of nothing but cruel, iron laws!  
You allowed me no freedom, no personal will,  
With your commands given in that voice so shrill

Whene'er there was someplace I wanted to go,  
You tilted your nose in the air & said, "No!"  
Whenever I wanted this toy or that hat,  
You glowered & said, "We'll see about that!"

As I became older & yearned to take wing,  
You kept me leashed like a kite on a string  
And even at 21, I wasn't free  
For you promised that from your nest, I would not flee

On that bright spring morning I'll never forget,  
'Twas when my dear Christopher & I first met...  
Oh, how I grew to adore that bold bird!  
I could never hate Chris--such a thought was absurd!

But you, Father Bird, said that he was a whore,  
A lewd, lowlife gigolo I was to ignore  
You insisted this bird flew where others did not  
And that he spent time with the ladies...a lot

But I knew for sure that Chris was the guy  
Who I would continue to love by & by...  
Oh, my melodic, sepia-eyed turtledove!  
I promised Chris he would always have my love

When I told of my future plans to fly away  
And live with my Christopher in the USA,  
You, Father Bird, put your claw down instead  
And said, "You'll take off with that tramp when I'm dead!"

You nearly killed Chris to ensure that I stayed  
And that your rule I'd never again disobey  
But Chris made it through, & we thought it was best  
To take off together & leave the nest

Sweet little robin chicks lay down & rest,  
Snuggling beneath their mother's warm breast,  
Protected by plumes of scarlet & brown,  
Those comforting feathers soft as down...

Though the birds may regret the day that they leave  
To find a place for a brand-new nest to weave,  
I'm happy to say that my heart's full of glee  
Now that Chris, my sweet robin, is nesting with me


End file.
